The Raven Knight
by de-Morgana
Summary: Raven thought that all she needs is her strength and her tribe but when a certain blonde knight appeared in her life she gains something new to cherish.
1. Chapter 01

_"You're Raven, right? Qrow's sister?"_

 _"Huh, Qrow told me you're not the talking kind. Anyway, my name's Jaune Arc, it's short, sweet and rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."_

 _"Since our teams are going to be neighbors for the next four years here, I thought maybe it was a good idea to introduce ourselves. You know, become friends and all that."_

 _"Anyway if you're ever in need of a knight in shining armor, you know who to call. Shit, I think I heard Sienna calling for me, anyway it was nice talking to you Raven but I gotta g-"_

 _"Branwen."_

 _"H-huh?"_

 _"Raven Branwen. That's my name."_

 _"The perfect name for a beautiful girl. I like it, anyway gotta run."_

 _"Beautiful huh?"_

{=}

" _Yo, team String come eat with the best team in Beacon!"_

 _"Oh come on Summer, you know it's true."_

 _"Your team? hmm... I say second best since you know... first place is already taken by yours truly"_

 _"Wanna bet on that short-stack? Loser must do the other's homework for the rest of the year, deal? deal!"_

 _"Oh hey, Rev, what's up?"_

 _"Idiot."_

 _"what-"_

{=}

 _"Shit, sorry about that Raven. I didn't see you there. Here, let me help you with those."_

 _"... thanks."_

 _"Meh, don't mention. I was the one who knocked those over."_

 _"Hey... this might sound weird and all but...er... d-do you h-have a d-date to the dance?"_

 _"Oh, what am I talking about, of course, you do. A girl like you is impossible no-"_

 _"I don't have one."_

 _"...what was that? I thought you just said that you didn't have a date for the dance."_

 _"That's right."_

 _"YES! I-i-i mean, shit, sorry about that... Anyway... since you're not-"_

 _"You can pick me up at eight."_

 _"Y-YES! OF COURSE! I-i-i mean, cool cool."_

 _"Idiot."_

{=}

 _"Wow..."_

 _"I actually expected more reactions from you rather than just that."_

 _"Sorry, but I can't just- white really does- You look-"_

 _"Come on, I rather you tried to compliment me somewhere that has something to drink."_

 _"R-right, come on."_

{=}

 _"I... I love you, Raven."_

 _"I love you too, Jaune."_

{=}

 _"Summer I need you to take command of the team now. Damn it, Summer this is not up to debate. All of you are running on fumes now and I'm the only one who still has half of a tank to burn, remember what Port said "sometimes, sacrifice needs to be made" Hey come on, I promise that I'll be back and an Arc never broke their promise remember?"_

 _"...Jaune."_

 _"And I promise you Raven, that once I'm back, I'm making you into an Arc!"_

 _"...You better not break this one, Jaune. Because I swear that if you do, I will hunt you down. That's an Arc's promise."_

{=}

 _"... I'm sorry but... this is all that we can find of him..."_

 _"Jaune..."_

{=}

Slowly, Raven Branwen, leader of the Branwen bandit tribe, opens her eyes and simply stared at the ceiling of her tent. Without rising from her bed, she rolled t her side and her eyes drifted to the piece of photo of her and Jaune after the dance all those years ago, the memory alone made her heart ache for his touch, to hear his voice once more, to be embraced of him one last time.

{=}

 _Got this idea after reading a fic where Jaune was on the same year as Summer, Qrow, Tai, and Raven when they attended Beacon._

 _Hope this was good for you guys to read._

 _Also, I'm thinking of opening a commision slot if you guys ever want to hire me to write something (yes I know, my writing still sucks but hey...)_

 _BadBatch out!_

 ** _FUUUUUU!!! I HATE WRITING AND UPLOADING FROM THE MOBILE APP! THIS SHIT DOESNT SAVE SOME OF THE WORDS FOR FUCK SAKE!!_**


	2. Chapter 02

_There he was, standing there, alive just like the rest of them with that annoying, dumb, goofy smile that she loved but at the same time, the smile that continues to haunts her dreams ever since he "died" that day._

 _He didn't even look like he aged a day since then, was this just another cruel joke or was this another one of her dreams? She didn't want to know and if-_

 _"You never let me have my fun, Raven."_

 _It took every fiber of her is not to run up to him, to either embrace him or kill him with her own hands for just coming back now, after all these years she spent hating herself for being weak, for failing him and letting him die on his own back there while she continues to live on._

 _"Mom? Are you ok?"_

 _Was that Yang? She didn't know since her entire attention was solely on him and sh-_

 _"You know… You're just as beautiful as the last time I saw you, Raven."_

 _Did… did he really just did that? Did he actually just said she was beautiful? In front of her daughter no less?_

 _"Wow. Okay, that's my mom there, lover-boy. Back off."_

 _She tried her hardest not to blush as she remembers the times they spend together, the words he used to make her heart skip a beat or how he would tou-NO!_

 _"How do we know that you're the real Jaune Arc?"_

 _"Do you want me to tell the kids about the many, many, many times you and Glynda "got busy" ?"_

 _Yup, it was him alright. Since only a few, unfortunate souls that know about that Jaune was one of them. She remembered the one time she and Jaune bear witness to a butt naked Ironwood, running out of Raven's team dorm room._

 _"Two months into our third year here, you said something to me. What was it?"_

 _"I said that I would take you as far away as possible from your tribe, build a house somewhere nice where we can start a family together. You laughed but you made me to make it into a promise so that I wouldn't go back on my words."_

 _"Wait… were you and my mom a-"_

 _She didn't hear what Yang has to say as she ran at him and wraps her arms around him, finally feeling his warmth again._

 _"I missed you."_

 _"I missed you too, Rav."_

 _ **Well… that was a thing… so yeah… enjoy I guess?** **Arc of Ages by King0fSkulls was the original fic.**_


End file.
